PARTY PARTY!
by Soy Soy Joo
Summary: NOW CHAPTER 7 IS UP! WTF! MELLO A WHORE WHOA! TO MUCH INFO AND WHY DID THE GRILL EXPLODE! WTF IS GOING ON?
1. New Year's Party

Ok well let me explain a bit of the story here ok Miyon is a OC character ok and thats it hope yas lyk ma story (smiles) and all da characters are da same age... and there bout 18-ish in age..cept da old old ppl lyk da police and other

NOW ON WITH DA STORY GO GO DEATH-RANGERS...

ok...dat came out wrong...nvm ON WIT DA STORY

* * *

New Year's Party

" WHOO!! WE FINALLY CAUGHT KIRA!!!!" Masuda yelled as he was poking a hamster " Aren't I right Kira ham-ham." Masuda joyfully said. Light was watching this and fell back so did Miyon, Misa, Near, Mello,and Matt. L just sat there and gave an awkward expression like what the fuck. Misa sighed as she lied down on a near-by sofa " O I know what we could do Misa thought of a idea." everyone turned to listen " WE COULD HAVE A PARTY!!" Misa yelled " Huh??" everybody said " What do you mean a party Misa we didn't even catch KIRA yet..." Light pointfully added. " Hey now now Light we can just have fun right Ruuzaki." L turned and responded " Sure we can Miyon." Then Mello shouted randomly " OK THEN LETS GET THE SAKE OUT GO MATT TO THE SAKE!!!!" Matt looked at Mello like he was a retard " What sake??" Matt asked. Mello fell back " MATT!! The sake I've been saving up in Near's room...wait o crap...". Near came into the room totally drunk and chewing on his robot " HEY!!! EVERYONE!!! MAN WHAT A GREAT DAY!!" Near yelled Misa stood up and went up in front of Near " YOU DRANK ALL THE SAKE!!!" she screamed tugging Near's shirt " Now Misa can't have NOOO!!!" Light turned away " Man these retards..." " Yes I agree with you Light." L said " O MY GOD!!!" L yelled. " Huh? Whats the matter..." L asked with a blank face " O got scared cause your face was right there." Then there was a big BOOM " WAHHHH!!!" Miyon screamed everyone turned and got about-to-gag faces. Near was on a stage that appeared out of nowhere and was wearing a bikini and singing " Oops I Did It Again" By Britney Spears. Matt dropped his game and screamed " O my god...what the FUCK!!!!!!!" Miyon's mouth gaped open, L's eyes almost popped out, Light was blushing HARD, Misa got pissed and yelled " HEY!! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE ON THE STAGE!!" So she jumped up and started to choke Near. Mello said " What the fuck is wrong with her..." Miyon yried to close her mouth and said " Well I can she why Light likes her I mean there both so stupid." Light turned around " I HEARD THAT!!" Miyon glared at Light " Of course you did KIRA (points to Light)!!" Mello sweat-dropped L looked at Miyon then at Light and finally said " Yeah KIRA (also points to Light)." Light gave an odd look " Man people I'm not Ki-" " LOOK!! MISA GONNA STRIP!!" Matt yelled blushing everyone turned but L was about to but got punched by Miyon and got KOed. Near and Misa were still on the stage Near was getting mad " O YEAH!! I CAN STRIP TOO!!" Near yelled still drunk. Masuda came out of nowhere with a mike " OK SO LETS START THE STRIP-OFF!!! WHO CAN STRIP THE MOST!!!" Light, Matt, Mello, Miyon all gave weird looks at Masuda. " Ow..." L said as he got up but got KOed again by Miyon's punch Light stared at L for a bit and shrugged and turned to watch the strip-off. Masuda had the mike again " OK!! LETS START WITH NEAR GO STRIPPERS!!!" Mello and Light were BLUSHING unlike Miyon and Matt who had looks of disgust.While Near was stripping L got up and looked over Miyon's shoulder and got a shocked look " WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!!!!" " AHHHH!!!" Miyon screamed " O MY GOD Ruuzaki you scared me." L glared at Miyon " Why does everyone get SCARED MY GOD!!!" and L stormed off the room. Miyon stared at the door for a bit and watched the strip-off again. Then after a few minutes the door slammed open " PEOPLE AT LEAST 1 PERSON COULD TELL ME TO COME BACK IN!!!" L yelled everyone gave blank looks " Ugh...nevermind idiots.." and L sat back down. " So that concludes our STRIP-OFF today thank you for watching." Masuda yelled into the mike " and so the winner is...WATARI!!!" Misa and Near gave a WHAT THE FUCK look at Masuda but Masuda only went " Huh what...". " You stupid son of a BITCH!!!" and Misa hurled herself on him " I was supposed to win GOD DAMMIT!!!" she said as she was beating the crap out of Masuda. Near just stood there and passed out on the stage right then and there. L, Miyon, Light, Mello, and Matt gave looks like this -.-'. Miyon sighed " Man that was a weird party." L came up to her " Yes it was considering I got KO'ED 3 FRICKEN TIMES." he said as he got angry Miyon gave a sweet smile " Now now Ruuzaki no need to get angry over that ha ha ha..." she said while she sweat-dropped. Light walked away " Man I'll never be with these idiots again." . Mello just stood with watery eyes " Wow that was the beat strip-off I've been to that I wasn't in." Matt just looked at Mello with a weird look but shrugged its off and continued to play his game. As for Near he just passed out on the stage and Misa kept beating up Masuda.

End

* * *

Ok now now hope ya lyked it (smiles) 


	2. Pool Party

Ok so NOW CHAPTER 2 WHOOT!! ok so as you all know Miyon is da OC character nad yah hope ya lyk it

and everyone is still da same age around 18-ish

* * *

Pool Party

" WHOA!! NICE POOL NEAR!! O KOOLIO A BAR!!" Miyon happily said " I HAVE A BETTER POOL!!" Mello yelled but Matt stepped up and said " Mello we don't even have a pool.". Mello gave Matt a glare " MAN YOU FUCKING MATT I WANT TO BETTER THEN NEAR GOD!!!" and Mello stormed off " Hey Miyon do ya think that Mello is PMSing." L blankly said " I'M NOT FUCKING PMSING GOD DAMMIT!!!" Mello screamed " HEY DON'T BE SUCH A BITCH TO RUUZAKI MELLO!!" Miyon shouted back. As they got closer to the pool Light yelled " L I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DRINK-OFF!!" L looked at Light with the famous what the fuck look. Miyon ran right into there conversation and yelled " RUUZAKI ACCEPTS!!" L gasped " MIYON!! YOU IDIOT!!" Miyon looked at L with a strange look " What?" Near came out from the bar next to the pool " Ok bars ready LETS GET THIS DRINK-OFF STARTED!!" Light roared with anticipation unlike L that didn't want anything to do with drinking remembering what happened last time ( a.k.a. Chapter 1 ) but in the end agreed because of the forcefulness of Misa and Miyon. " Ok now we will start with 20 shots 10 for each person. Ok no questions good." Near said while Near was talking bout some other stuff Misa went up to Miyon and asked " Hey Misa is wondering wheres Matt and Mello?" Miyon looked around " Hey now that you mention it they're gone hmm...o well." So the drink-off started " GO DRINKERS!!" Near yelled into a mike that appeared out of nowhere. Miyon was cheering for L and Misa was obviously cheering for Light " CHUG CHUG!!" they both yelled. As the 1st stage of the drink-off was over L said " So Kira (points to Light) your pretty good at this stuff ho ho ho." Light looked at L " Hmph I can say that bout you two L." and so the 2nd stage of the drink-off started Near looked at both of em " Ok now the 2nd stage will be to chug a whole barrel of BEER!!" he yelled into the mike again. L and Light's mouth whammed right open as they saw how big the barrel was " Wow Ruuzaki to be able to drink all that (points to barrel) pretty strong drinker." Miyon said in awe and Misa looked at Light " Misa knew Light was better then L GO GO LIGHT!!". Miyon glared at Misa " My Ruuzaki can kick Light's ass anytime and anyday." Misa glared back to Miyon " Nuh uh MY sweet Light can kick L's ASS and send him flying to SANTA'S HOUSE!!!" Miyon sweatdropped " Theres no such thing as Santa ya know..." " Well thats how good my Light is got it." Misa said while sticking her tongue out. Near looked at them " Ok...idiots K well ON WITH THE DRINK-OFF!!" he shouted once again into the mike now L and Light were both chugging the barrel of beer as fast as they could both getting drunk at the same time. " Wow you guys are fast." Near said in amazement but Light passed out on the table and as for L he was still sitting there " YAY!!" Miyon said " HAHHA!! See my Ruuzaki is WAAAAYY better than Light." Misa stood pouting but Near came in front of them " No I think you should look at Ruuzaki-san closer." he said Miyon went closer and saw that L had passed out and was sleeping but sitting what a strange way to sleep. So in the end both girls had to get the boys in a room " Wow Ruuzaki is so light." Miyon thought as she piggy-backed him to anyroom with a bed. As for Misa not so lucky " AHHHH!! Why is Light so HEAVY man fat lard." she yelled with a sigh. So both girls got both guys into a room and lets start on whats happens in Miyon's room. " (sigh) Man Ruuzaki look soo cute in his sleep." Miyon said as she took a quick peck at his cheek just then she heard laughs in her closet " What the hell...". Then she swung the door of her closet open and she also gave the imfamous what the fuck look. " What are you guys doing in MY CLOTHES DAMMIT!!" she yelled at Mello and Matt they were both slient for a bit until Mello " No Miyon it wa-.." " Yups it was all Mello's idea and he said your boobs are HUGE I mean its a C CUP!!" Matt yelled emphasizing 'huge' and 'c cup' holding Miyon's bra. At this Miyon gave death glares to both of them " You...PERVERTS!!" and she KO'ed them right on the spot. " Hmph! Man I can't believe they would wear my clothes those gaytards." Miyon furiously said as she tossed them out into the hallway. Then as she turned she saw L looking straight at her " Ummm...did you hear anything that they said..." Miyon asked while biting her bottom lip L looked at her for a bit and replied " Well I did hear a bit of it I think it was about your boobs am I not correct?". Miyon blushed at this comment and ran right out the door. L just looked at the door for a bit and went back to sleep. Now Misa's room lets see what happens " Ughh..Light your soo heavy.." Misa said as she sat down right next to the bed. " Hmmm should Misa go out or stay in here with Light." then she heard banging at the door then the door judt banged and opened Misa also gave the famous what-the-fuck look because Miyon was choking Matt and Mello at the same time. " ARRGG!! I HATE YOU TWO!!" Miyon yelled Matt looked up  
" Hey (coff) aren't you glad (coff) L knows (coff coff)." Matt cooly asked even though he was being killed by this hott monster girl. " NO!!!" Miyon screamed " I HATE YOU SOO MUCH!!" but Misa stepped in and started to slap Mello and Matt " ARGG!! YOU RUINED MISA'S TIME WITH LIGHT!!!" Misa roared but they soon stopped as they saw that Matt and Mello got KO'ed. Well Near he was just chilling on his pool with his rubber duckies...or was he...nah nah he was.

END

* * *

Ok so hope ya lyked dat chapter (smiles) o and if ya want me to change some stuff i could alittle or make the next chapter bout a different party and stuff well yeah hope ya likeed it 


	3. Karaoke Party

Well hey there everyone (waves) well as you know already and i have told you soooo mant times Miyon is the OC character and everyone is the same age around 18-ish thank you very much for reading ma fanfic bye bye

* * *

Karaoke Party

Light was sitting down on the sofa in his living room when suddenly he got a call " Moshi Moshi." " HEY!! LIGHT MISA GONNA GO TO KARAOKE PARTY AT L'S HOUSE WANNA COME PLEASE LIGHT!!" Light looked around the house and it seemed he had nothing to do so he said ok and left to go to L's house. Meanwhile at L's house " O Misa can't wait for Light to get here. O ho ho ho." Miyon looked at Misa grimly then looked at L " Ruuzaki why did ask her to come." L looked at her for a bit and replied " Because she begged and begged..I had to shut her up somehow..". Miyon glared at l then reached for the last donut and stuffed it in her mouth as L watched this his mouth gapped open " MIYON!!! THAT WAS MINE!!" MIyon smirked " O so you want it back?" L gave a look of disgust " No thank you.." Then the doorbell rang Misa perked up " O it must be Light!!" and without even checking who it was Misa opened the door and glomped...Mello. Mello looked at Misa " Man I didn't know Axe actually worked." Mello surprising said biting into his chocolate Matt looked " Man I should so wear Axe.." Matt said thinking of what would happen if he did. So finally Misa realized that she wasn't hugging Light but hugging Mello " HYA!!" Misa thrusted a punch right under Mello's chin. (CRACK) Matt looked at Mello slightly deformed chin and laughed " HAhHAHHAHA!!!" and Matt went inside. As for Mello he was getting pissed of " MY GOD MISA WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT!!" Mello screamed " Misa not sorry." and she went in with a smile. " Hello everyone." Near said as he came in rolling a gigantic karaoke box with him " HI!!" everyone said back to Near. As they started up the Karaoke Light rushes in " Hi hope I'm no-" and before he could finish his sentence Misa glomped him " O Misa thought Light would never come." as she cuddled him. Light gave an irratated look but no one actually even cared to look at them well except for Mello silently cursing on a sofa. After Near was done setting up the Karaoke he went up to the mike and said " OK I'm done who wants to-.." before he could finish his sentence Misa pushed him aside and yelled into the mike " OK MISA WILL NOW SING FOR YAZ!!" Near got up apparently looking pissed and yelled " HEY YOU BITCH!! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU PUSH ME FOR!!" everyone stared at him Near looked at them with the FAMOUS what-the-fuck look " What?" . Mello came out of nowhere again and hugged him " Man I thought I would never hear Near swear. O thank God." Matt looked at them and snickered Mello glared at Matt " HEY MATT!! WHATS SO FUNNY!" Matt looked at Mello and simply repiled " It rhymes.." Mello looked confused " What rhymes.." " Hear and Near...duh.." Matt said matter-o-factly. Just as Mello was about to say something Miyon stood up and yelled " JUST SKIP THE CRAP AND SHUT UP!! SO WE CAN GET ON WITH THE DAMN KARAOKE!!!" Everyone stared at Miyon except for L because he was already used to this noise so he sat there and nibbled on a donut. " OK! MISA WILL START NOW!!" she picked the song " Over it By: Katherine Mcphee." Misa grabbed the mike and yelled " I'M OVER LIES AND I'M OVER YOUR GAMES!!! I'M OVER YOU ASKING ME, WHEN YOU KNOW I'M NOT OK!!" L yelled " AHHH MY EARS!!" as he reached for a pillow to cover his ears he accidently grabbed one of Miyon's boobs. " AHHHHHH!! YOU PERVERT!!" Miyon screamed then Miyon punched L and he fainted. Light yelled at Misa " MISA DON'T SING YOU SUCK!!" Misa looked at them and yelled " FINE YOU ALL SUCK ANYWAYS!!!" she tossed the mike and sat back down. " Ok I'm gonna go up." Matt said as he got up. " Ok...lets see...o heres one I like." and Matt picked " Breathe By: Breaking Benjamin" As Matt was singing Miyon looked at Matt dreamily and L woke up " Oww...that hurt." as he sat up he glared at Miyon who didn't even bother to look at L. Mello was thinking of what Near woudl sing and thought of a better way of singing and a better song. Near was just sitting there thinking of nothing. Misa pouted and thought " Man why doesn't anybody like it when MIsa sings.." Light was eating a donut and loking around L's house. " Wow Matt you did a good job!" Miyon cheered happily Matt looked at Miyon " Umm...thanks.." and he sat back down. Next up was Light he looked through the songs but didn't like any of them until he saw that one and picked it. " Smack That By: Akon Featuring Eminem" So the song started everyone just stared but MIsa jumped up and yelled " GO!! LIGHT!!" Mello stood up " MISA CAN SING BETTER THEN YOU!!!" and Mello threw a musubi at him " GET OFF THE STAGE KIRA (points to Light)!!" Light looked at him loking offended " SHUT UP!! I SING BEAUTIFULLY (sparkle sparkle)!!" L looked up " Kira shut up.." Light fell back " I'M NOT KIRA!!" and he threw the mike down and stomped down the stage. As Mello and Kira (ahem) Light were fighting Near went up to the stage to sing " Hmm...which one o this one." he picked the song " This is Why I'm Hott By: MIMS" Mello stared at Near " NOOO!! I WAS GONNA SING THAT!!" he yelled Near looked at Mello and smirked then he was done with his song. Mello sighed " DAMMIT!! Man ok well someone eles go up..I need to think of anothe song." as he sulked and sat on the sofa. So Miyon went up she smiled to herself " Ok..hmmm..lets see..AHH!!" she picked the song " Contagious By: Avril Lavigne" while Miyon was singing L thought " Hmm Miyon is a nice singer. " and as for everyone eles they just listened and after Miyon was done L went up to her " Miyon you're very good at singing" he smiled and went. Now it was L's turn he went up and looked at the songs " Which would be better?" so in the end he picked the song " Boulevard of Broken Dreams By: Greenday" as L was singing Miyon was staring at him dreamily too...(strange isn't) and Miyon blushed thinking " Wow Ruuzaki looks cool because he's actually standing straight and stuff.." As L came down Mello went and yelled into the mike " YES!!! I FINALLY GOT THE PERFECT SONG!!" everyone gave him there FAMOUS what-the-fuck looks but Mello chose to ignore them. So he picked the song " Sexy Back By: Justin Timberlake" after Mello was done everyone was asleep except for L and he was not even listening but stull nibbling on a donut. Mello saw this and got PISSED OFF " HEY!!! WAKE THE FUCK UP!! MY GOD CAN'T YOU PEOPLE EVEN STAY FOR ALITTLE BIT MY GOSH!!" Miyon went up to Mello " Here Mello you have one of my pads if you want." Mello glared at the sleepy Miyon and heard giggles and laughs at the back. " FINE!! I'M LEAVING!!" and Mello stormed out of the house and Matt followed because Mello was gonna drop him off. So Miyon fell back asleep using L shoulder as a pillow. As for Light and Misa no one cares and near fell asleep on the other side of L. So L kept eating his donuts.

End

* * *

HOPE YA LYKED IT 


	4. Mello's Bday party

HEY EVERYONE (waves) AS YOU ALL KNOW MIYON DA OC AND EVERYONE IS DA SAME AGE AROUND 18-ISH OK WELL LETS ...

START THE STORY!!

* * *

Birthday Party

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!" everyone sang to Mello as they sat around the table. " Man this is so gay." Mello grimly said Matt patted Mello's shoulder " Aww come on I know you like it." and Matt smirked. Mello's cheeks flustered alittle " NO!!.." Miyon poked Mello's cheek " Aww are we blushing?" Mello glared at Miyon but she just smiled. L smiled but not at anyone he smiled at the huge chocolate cake that he really really REALLY wanted to eat.

" Ok Mello here happy birthday." Near blankly said Mello's eyes glistened (DING) " OMG OMG OMG WHAT IS IT!!" everyone sweatdropped and Matt thought " Man and he said he said this was gay..". Mello became wide-eyed "O MY GOD...ITS MY OWN DDR!!!" Mello was so happy he started to jump and skip like a little girl. Light saw this and laughed sooo HARD " HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! MAN MELLO YOU LOOK SOO-..." (BANG POW) Misa went to Light " O NO LIGHT!! ARE YOU OK!!" well as for Light he went KO L smiled " YAY!! It wasn't me for once YAY!!!" Mello stared at Light ( and well HE (points to Mello) obviously punched Light) then gave a smirk " OK MATT I CHALLENGE YOU TO DDR!!!" (suspense music) Matt gasped " Do YOU think that YOU can win against ME!!" Mello was starting the DDR " COME ON MATT HURRY!!" Matt fell back " WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!!!" everyone sweatdropped again.

As L was bout to happily cut his slice of cake off Miyon took it away " MIYON!! MY CAAAKKKE!!" Miyon looked at L and smirked " O you mean this cake is YOUR cake ( licks frosting) ...mmmm good frosting." and all L could do is watch Miyon eat his cake slowly which made him cry like waterfalls. Misa looked up at Mello and Matt then just before they could play Misa yelled into a mike that came out of nowhere " NOW DDR WHO WILL WIN!!! MATT-KUN OR MELON!!". Mello glared at Misa " ITS MELLO GOD DAMMIT!!" Misa ignored him " GAME START!!" " HEY WOMAN ARE YOU- O SHIT!!" So they started to play and they were going really really REALLY fast " AND...DONE!!!!" Misa yelled into the mike again.

" Heh..your not bad are you Mello." Matt said as he looked at Mello " Well neither are you." " Well Mello that because I rule and you suck." Matt said while sticking his tongue out. Miyon got up and faced L " RUUZAKI I CHALLENGE YOU TO DDR ( suspense music)!!" the cake that L finally got fell out of his mouth " What??" was all he could say. " OK I TAKE THAT AS A YES!!" So they started as they played L could see Miyon's boobs bounce up and down, up and down, and he couldn't help but blush.

Then he snapped back to reality when he heard Mello yell " L YOUR LOSING!!" but because of L daydreaming bout (ahem) Miyon's boobs so he lost. " MAN L!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LOST!!!" Mello shouted as he slapped his face L gave no comment then Matt slid in and said " Maybe it was because he was checkung out Miyon's boobies..(waves fan) ho ho ho L you perv..." L immdiately blushed " Wha...I would NEVER do that..." Matt smirked " O ho ho so why are you blushing??" this was strange to L because this time he had no smart comeback he was lost totally...lost.

So the party came to an end and it was night time. " Ow...man stupid Mello." Light said as he got up " Huh? Where is everyone...L!! MATT!! MISA!! MIYO-" (BANG) a thick book hit Light and he went KO once again (ho ho ho) " MY GOD SHUT UP!!" Mello yelled from inside the house.


	5. ONSEN!

HEY EVERYONE (SMILES WAVES)!!! Ok well i want to thank all of you guys that read ma sucky ass fanfics thank you (sniff sniff) and so as you know Miyon da OC and everyone is da same age and around 18 well cept Mello he's now 19 (aka Chapter 4)

SO NOW ON WIT DA STORY!!!

* * *

Onsen Party

" AND WE HAVE A WINNER!!" the lottery man yelled as he pointed at L. Miyon's eyes glistered " WHOA!! IS THAT A TICKET TO GO TO THE NEWLY OPENED ONSEN THAT IS SUPPOSED TO BE SUPER AWESOME!!" L looked at the ticket " I suppose so." Then he turned his head around as he saw a bakery and dragged Miyon " CAKE!!" L yelled as he almost flew over.

" Hmmm should I go with chocolate or strawberry..." " Ruuzaki we need to go now." Miyon smiled and said but Ruuzaki was already over at the counter ordering his cake " HEY!!" Miyon yelled. " Ok so $150 ok wait...(wow expensive cake O.o)hmmm seems I don't have enough ok would like to trade for this ticke-" Miyon ran up and took the ticker " NOOO!!" and grabbed a choke collar put it on L and dragged him out.

" He-lp...me..." was all L could say but the clerk didn't do anything but stare with shock and fear. Miyon and L sat in her living while L was eating a cake that Miyon made to keep him busy and Miyon read what the onsen ticket said. " Hmmm you HAVE to take at least 7 people with you (including yourself)...So that means...YAY!! Perfect we have just that many people!!" L looked up from his cake " What do you mean perfect Miyon?" while he cocked his head to side.

" This means we can take all our friends Ruuzaki." L still looked confused " But Miyon there's nothing perfect about our friends ok let me start with you. You are weird, loud, obnoxsicous, to girly, and-" (POW) " AND PUNCH TO HARD!!" L yelled as he got up. " Hmph!! Well whatever but WE'RE GOING TO AN ONSEN!!!". Then Miyon ran for the phone " Hello..yeah blah blah blah O you can go thats great ok blah...blah..blah blah..." L just stared and looked at his watch then stared again.

-1 hour later-

" Done!!" Miyon happily said " Zzzzz...huh? O your done..about time...NO DON'T HIT ME!!" Miyon looked at L with THEE FAMOUS WHAT THE FUCK look " What do you mean?" L sighed " O nothing ha ha ha...(sweatdropped)" Miyon shrugged and turned and went into her room. A few minutes after L followed her in " What are you doing Miyon?" Miyon turned araound " Packing..why aren't you going to pack?" L came into the room " No...its jus-AHH!!" then he slipped on one of Miyon's panties. " HAHAHAHA!!" L sat up and glared at her then threw her panty at her face " I bet you wanted me to fall on that." she took the panty " Nope that was all you stupid.". L glared at Miyon " I AM NOT STUPID I'M ANYTHING BUT STUPID!! I HAVE AND IQ OF 176 AND I GET WHAT THEY MEAN WHEN THEY SING THE SONG MY HUMPS!! ALSO I THINK THAT THIS FANFIC IS SOO GAY BECAUSE I GET PUNCHED AND HIT ALL THE TIME!!" Miyon looked at L " Your supposed to follow the script my God...(slaps face)".

Then L stood up and stomped out of the room and out the door. As he walked back to his house he grumbled " Hmph!! HOW DARE SHE SAY I'M STUPID!! I'M NOT STUPID!!" then people around him looked at him. L gave THEE FAMOUS WHAT THE FUCK LOOK then kept walking back to his house.

-Next Day-

" YAY!! MISA IS GOING GO ALL LOVEY-DOVEY WITH LIGHT ALL DAY AT THE ONSEN!!" Misa yelled as she was cuddling Light. Light gave a sigh and tried to get out of Misa's death grip as L, Miyon, Matt, and Mello came. L was still grumbling about yesterday to Miyon just to get her irrated " ARGGG!! STOP IT ALREADY!!" Miyon yelled " Ok ok I'm sorry Ruuzaki. Are you happy now?" L smiled " Yes." then took a piece of brownie and ate it. As for Matt and Mello they were whispering to themselves while laughing and blushing at the same time.

So after riding the bus for the LOONNGGESSTT!! time they finally arrived at he onsen. " YAY!!" Misa cheered loudly which made everyone cover their ears and I mean EVERYONE (everyone there). L was eating some pocky (which came out of nowhere oo..wee.oo o.O) while sharing with Miyon the thing he hated to do. Matt and Mello were still talking while giggling and blushing, and Misa and Light well let me just say that Light was suffocating.

As they checked in the boys went into a separate room and the girls went into their separate room. But then as Miyon and Misa were changing what they didn't know was that the wall wasn't actually a wall it was a sliding door. While on the other side Matt was staring at the girl throught a crack on the door " Hee hee hee (blush)" Mello gave him THEE FAMOUS WHAT THE FUCK LOOK! Then asked " Matt what are you doing?" Matt immediatly twitched covered the crack with his hand and said " I'm...not doing ummm...anything suspicious like watching Miyon and Misa change in the other room...wait o crap...I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!!" then rushed out the door. (on the other side)

L and Light gave a weird look at Matt who just ran out the door while Mello looked through the crack wondering what Matt was looking at. " O MY GOD!!!" Mello yelled as he jumped back L looked at him " What is it Mello?" as he cocked him head while eating a donut. Mello didn't say anything but blushed and went outside too. So now L wondered what so weird or scary that it made them run out so he went to look but just as he went to look into the crack in the sliding door it slammed open. Revealing two PISSED OFF girls (o and they were wearing towels) " PERVERTS!!!" Miyon yelled as she lifted a near-by table L was sitting there in towering fear " Ummm...Miyon...I didn't see anything...it..w-" " SHUT UP!!!" then she threw the table at them " AHHHH!!!"

Light was about to get out of the room when L hit him because the table hit L. Then guess what happened...KO!! Miyon stood there still pissed " ARGGGG!! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE WOULD STARE AT US CHANGING!!" Misa looked at Miyon " What do you mean 'us' he obviously looking at me. Being a model and all." Miyon stared at her " Is that something to be proud about?" Misa huffed and went out the door. Then Mello and Matt came in " O hi Miyon!!" Matt said and Mello looked at the tow KO'ed boys " What happened to them?" Miyon gave a huff " Well THEY were staring at us when we were changing!!"

Matt twitched again Miyon looked at Matt " Matt why did you twitch are you ok?" Matt started to sweat as Miyon got closer but then shouted " I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING I MOST DEFINITELY WASN'T LOOKING AT YOU AND MISA WHILE YA GUYS WERE CHANGING NOPE!!!...o cra-" (BAM!!!) Miyon thrusted her fist into Matt's stomach. Mello saw this and started to step back little by little but got caught by Miyon and well was left in the room with the other guys that were KO'ed.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well hope yas lyked it...


	6. ONSEN! PART 2

HEY EVERYONE!!! WELL I AM VERY VERY SORRY (TEAR TEAR) THAT I HAVENT BEEN UPLOADING WELL ANYWAY...LETS START WITH DA STORY!!! AND AS YOU ALL KNOW MIYON IS THE OC AND EVERYONE IS 18 CEPT MELLO HE'S 19 (AKA CHAPTER 4)

* * *

" MAN!! I HOPE THEY ALL BURN IN HELL!!" Miyon shouted as she went into the onsen Misa looked at her but smiled " Well Misa really likes this onsen its very nice." Miyon gave THEE WHAT THE FUCK look " I WASN'T EVEN TALKING BOUT THAT!!" As for L and the others they were still in the room KO'ed from Miyon's table-throwing skills. " Oww..." L groaned as he got up " Man stupid Miyon..I didn't even see anything anyways.." as he gave a dull expression but actually he really wanted to see. 

Then Light yelled " OH MY GOD!!! NOOOOO!!!" which made Mello and Matt wake up and made L jump half-way across the room. " AHHH!! MY EARS!!" L yelled as Matt started to get up and out. Mello looked at Matt " Matt where are you going?" Matt twitched then turned " Umm...nowhere...not that I'm going anywhere like say to watch Miyon and Misa...o crap...I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!!" then he rushed out the door. " HEY!!! GET BACK HERE MATT!!" Mello yelled as he ran out the door.

L and Light looked at them then L looked at Light " So...Light-kun are you sure your not Kira?" Light gave THEE WHAT THE FUCK look " HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO S-" L stood up " Fine man you don't need to get all mad and act like a PMSing girl...god.." then L left Light sat in the room screaming " I'M NOT A PMSING GIRL GOD DAMMIT!!!" then a passing person stared at him " What the fuck is wrong with you..." then he left and Light sat there crying.

Now in the onsen " Hee hee hee..." Matt whispered to himself as he approached to where the girls onsen was. Also Mello was behind about to pounce on him whenever he could then take him to be rap-...uh...I mean morbidly harassed by his fangirls or him. Miyon tied her hair up into a bun and sighed " Man guys are so gay...I mean why do they have to stare at you.." Misa gave an obvious look " Well thats because their not satisfied with porno and they sooooo pervs when their horomones up in. I mean there even could be a guy in there (points to the bushes Matt was in)!!"

Then the bushes ruffled Misa and Miyon THEE WHAT THE FUCK LOOK " What the fuck..." they both said as Miyon came closer to the bushes. While Matt was going crazy and thought " _OH MY GOD!!! I'M GONNA GET CAUGHT DAMMIT!!_" Miyon was running her hand through the bushes when she felt a smooth hair-like texture. " What is this..." then she pulled " AHHHHHH!!!!" Matt screamed as he jumped up because Miyon pulled his hair HARD. Matt yelled " MAN!! THAT FRICK HURT!!" but then realized that Miyon and Misa was staring at him with PISSED OFF LOOKS.

" YOU PERV!!!" Miyon yelled but as she got up her towel got caught and fell off. Miyon stopped, Misa laughed, and Matt's nose bleed just then Mello came out of nowhere (yet again) " HAAAA!!!! MATTT!!" then pounced on Matt. Which made both of them fall into the onsen and since Matt fell in head first his head fell directly on Miyon's boobs. " AHHHHH!!!! YOU PERVERT!!! GO TO HELL!!!!" Miyon yelled as she punched Matt straight into the ground " GRHRHRHRHRH..." Matt said as his head sank into the onsen water. Mello just watched as he was scared to death no what would happen to him.

L was walking around while eating a donut as he heard screaming and yelling nearby. So L was bored so he wanted to see what was going on. " MELLO GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!!" Miyon roared as she was chasing Mello all over the women's onsen. Then L came around he bushes and was shocked " Is that Matt?" he said as he poked 'it' with a stick. Then L heard more screaming so he went over to look and saw Mello pass him then he went up and ran right into Miyon.

" Miyon what are yo-" before L could even talk he ran right into Miyon's boobs (cause she jumped to try get Mello) and they both fell into the water. " PTHHHH!!" as L spit water out of his mouth then he opened his eyes to see Miyon's big CHEST and her cute blushing face. But the blush started to turn into a furious expression then Miyon grabbed a nearby rock then hurled it to Mello. Then punched L which made both of them KO'ed ( O YEAH). Then in the morning they went back home and well all they guys (cept for Light) had huge bruises or broken bone...or two...but in the end they were all happy they got to see a hott girl naked especially L.

END

* * *

Well hope ya lyked it (smiles) and i know i know the guys were TOTAL PERVS but THATS WUT MAKES IT FUN 


	7. BBQ Party Oo

HEY HEY EVERYONE ITS ME!!! SOY SOY JOO!! SO LETS GET THIS STORY STARTED!!

OK NOW WITH THE INTRO AS MIYON IS DA OC CHARATER AND EVERYONE IS 18 CEPT MELLO (AKA CHAPTER 4)

* * *

BBQ Party

" Ok well thats all set up.." Light said as he started the grill and Misa was clinging to him like a leech. " MATT!! HELP ME WITH THIS!!" Mello yelled as he pulled a hugantic stage on wheels with him Matt turned and frowned " No you brought so you take it in..." Mello instantly propped up " HEY YOU BASTARD!! YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE MY SLAVE SINCE I -MPMMHH-" Matt immediately covered Mello's mouth while blushing " OK OK JUST DON'T SAYING ANYTHING..." Mello smirked " Fine..". \

So Mello smirked and left Matt the drag the HUGANTIC stage while Matt was expressing his colorful american language uder his breath. As for Miyon and L they fighting about who should get the last piece of triple chocolate cheesecake (YUM!!) " NO ITS MINE!!!" Miyon screamed as she pulled the cake towards her L grunted " NO!! MINE!! L WANTS CAKE NOW!!" " NO RUUZAKI!! YOU'LL GET DIABETES!!!!" " O LIKE YOU WON'T MIYON!!!" and they kept pulling the cake towards them.

Near looked at Miyon and L then went up to the cake that they were fighting about quickly grabbing it outta there hands and eatting it. L and Miyon gasped " NOOO!! THAT WAS THE LAST PIECE FOR L!!" " NO IT WASN'T!! IT WAS FOR ME!!" Near looked at them " Idiots..." then slowly walked away.

Light was starting the grill as Misa glomped Light and Light's face got...grilled " AHHHHHHH!!! MY FACE OW OW OW MISA GOD DAMN IT!! DHHSDGSHDGASGDKASD-BEEP-JDSLKJDJSJDLSAJDLASJDJS...GOD...MY FACE...ARGGGGGG!!" everyone stared at Light's face and bursted out laughing " HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!" Light grimaced " DON'T LAUGH GOD DAMN IT!!" then he stomped into his house.

Mello and Matt stared " Hmm...does this mean that we're not doing this BBQ?" Matt looked at the grill " We don't need Light to do this party. We got the game KINGDOM HEARTS AND FINAL FANTASY XIII YEAH!!!" as he did a thumbs up. Everyone gave sweatdrops Near looked at Matt as he was glistening and said " Final Fantasy and Kingdon Hearts suck...now Pokemon rules." which made Matt angry.

" NO FF XIII RULES AND SO DOES KINGDOM HEARTS!!" Matt yelled as Near's face but Near being Near gave a blank expression. Miyon was starting the grill and put some meat on it " Ok that should do it..." then...-BOOM- " AHHH!!" Miyon yelled and the grill exploded. (o.o how did that happen?) Everyone stared wide-eyed the with THEE FAMOUS WHAT THE FUCK look " O my god...did you just blow that up..." Mello said as he pointed to the grill or what was left of it.

Miyon looked at the grill and scratched her head " Ha ha ha...oopise who knew that would happen?" L slapped his face " My god you are such an idiot." Miyon glared at L while L stuck his tongue out. Mello looked at Matt " Ok Matt its time..-wink wink-" Matt gave Mello a weird look " Mello what are you talking about seriously do you have a problem?? You keep telling me its time but I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING BOUT!!" Mello yelled " THAT!! YOU IDIOT THAT!! Man for L's 3rd successor you're pretty stupid." Matt frowned " Not as stupid as you.." then he drank his coke.

Mello growled " O yeah...MATT PAYED ME TO DO HIM!!" Matt spat the coke right out as he heard that " WHAT THE FUCK MELLO!! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TE-..." then he turned and saw wide-eyed and giving THEE WHAT THE FUCK LOOKS L, Miyon, and Near. Miyon blushed " O my gosh...yaoi...and Mello you WHORE!!" while pointing to Mello as for L as looked as if he was greatly distrubed and Near yelled " MELLO I WILL PAY YOU TO DO ME TOO!!" Mello got sngry at Miyon's comment " I AM SOOO NOT A WHORE!! SHUT UP YOU BITCH!!" L blinked and stood up " Now now don't get all mad..."

Near pushed L and Miyon aside and gave Mello 50 100 dollar bills " Ok...Mello DO ME!!" which made Matt very angry " HEY!! DON'T ASK MELLO TO DO YOU!! YOU WEIRD GAY KID!! MELLO'S MINE!!" as he swiped Mello to the other side of Matt. Then he faced Miyon " AND HE'S NOT A WHORE SO TAKE IT BACK BITCH!!!!" which made Miyon and L surprised.

Then Light finally came out " Ok I'm back...huh? WHAT THE HELL!! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY GRILL!!" as he pointed to the grill and yelled. Miyon looked at the blown up grill " Umm...I sortof blew it up...hee hee hee funny story actually..." Light looked at Miyon then yelled " SORTOF BLEW IT UP!! YOU COMPLETELY DESTORYED IT!! OMG IT WAS $568567567586586585.67 DOLLARS!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY THAT IS!!" Miyon looked at Light " Umm...thats a long number." then smiled and turned and walked towards L as for Light he sat there crying at his grill and muttering quietly " I..will...write your name in my death note...if I only knew your real name -sniff sniff-"

Then Near looked at Light then shrugged and then looked at Mello " Ok so is it a deal? I have $5000.." as he flapped the bills in his hand. Matt sneered at Near " NO!! MELLO'S MINE GET THE HELL AWAY BASTARD!!" Near scoffed " Sorry..don't need to get over-protective ya know well Mello you know my number so call me if you change your mind -wink wink-." then he turned around and walked back to sit seat under the tree. Miyon and L looked at each other and at them them turned to leave " Man what a boring party..I'm not coming here anymore.." Miyon said as she was walking and as for L he was thinking bout cake.

As for Near he left to back to S.P.K. and wait for Mello's call which he will never get. Also Mello and Matt they ended up making out in their car...o and not to forget Misa she died...NAH NAH joking hee hee you thoguth I was serious weren't ya ok well Misa I don't know what happened to her. Well for Light screw him and throw him to his fangirls so they can eat him alive BWAHAHAHHAHA!!!

End

* * *

Well hope ya lyk it -does peace sign- hee hee well gots ta go bye bye


End file.
